masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Race Against Time: Final Battle
"Council Dies" ending - persuasion options? The pages states: "Udina is playing the roles and says that Shepard has given humanity a great opportunity to usurp the Council. You can either talk Udina down or go along with the plan. Eventually Udina gives up that they either have two options, a full human Council or a human-led Council. You have the option to persuade Udina either way and then he asks Shepard who would be the better choice. You can choose Udina or Anderson. If you choose Udina, Anderson thinks it the right choice as he is a politician. If you choose Anderson, Udina may not like the idea, but goes along with it because they are going to war." Now, from my experiences, not matter what dialogue options you chose during the epilogue, it is only your paragon and renegade scores that determine whether there is an all human council (renegade) or just a human-led council (paragon). So, while I would prefer it if it were indeed true, I'm afraid the information on the page is incorrect. Can anyone confirm or deny this? --M.harmless 18:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Since further testing supports my assumption an I couldn't find any evidence that persuading Udina is in any way possible, I edited the information on the main page accordingly. :--M.harmless 15:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Stasis not working against Sovereign? I just finished a playthrough on Veteran and definitely used Stasis multiple times. Wondering if this is related to difficulty settings, or something else, but I don't know why the wiki says Stasis is useless. I was using an Adept with Bastion and maxed Stasis, which may also factor in. Don't want to edit the page without having slightly better information. 02:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'd have to say that holding off is a good idea as that could definitely be a factor. We know that the Stasis specialization that they have can be a factor as it allows you to damage opponents that are in stasis, whereas normally couldn't. If that is a factor, then it is extremely specialized. Lancer1289 02:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Geth Dropship Bug Twice now on two separate play-throughs, I've had the Geth dropship not leave after killing all of the Geth Shock Troopers it dropped. It wasn't really a problem, since turning on the turrets will eventually make it leave anyway, but it was annoying the first time, as I was at a loss as to what to do. Walking under it immediately vaporizes Shepard, so it has to leave for you to continue. Lancer deleted my note as incorrect, and if it is a bug, then it would need two more people to verify. Anyone else getting an issue like this? (This was on a Steam copy of ME.) FOTU (talk) 05:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Half a year later, but I had the same bug. Didn't even realise that the turrets could be turned on first time, so killed all the Geth manually, assuming that the dropship would get bored and leave. It didn't. This is also how I discovered that the downdraft from dropships vaporises Shepard. That whole encounter was a learning experience. >.> But yeah, +1 confirm on the dropship not leaving if it runs out of Geth. Playing on PS3, with the Mass Effect Trilogy box set. 04:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Saving/Sacrificing the Council - Squadmate Opinion Bug We have video evidence of a hilarious bug in which one squadmate will disappear, and the other will advise to save and sacrifice the Council in Smeagol-Gollum fashion. What's the policy for dealing with bugs that have documented evidence (re: video evidence)? Is that enough to warrant conclusion in the article? If not, has anyone else experienced this glitch? TheUnknown285 (talk) 22:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Battle against Saren glitched: Game freezes under certain circumstances I noticed that under certain circumstances the game tends to freeze in the final fight against Saren. The game then tends to lock up in one of three situations: In the course of the fight (nothing happens any more, and you are unable to act. Eventually the music stops, merely leaving the background noise), during the cutscene triggered about halfway through the fight, or the cutscene immediately following the fight (occasionally even on the load screen that would bring up the epilogue). This is especially nasty when you are attempting to unlock a trophy for completing a certain run, but then it won't pop, because the game is unable to reach the epilogue cutscene. After a bunch of lockups I managed to rule out Warp as my primary suspect - something must go haywire with the game data when Warp is applied, eventually leading to a lockup. You usually get an advance warning when the game is heading for a freeze: Eventually the fight bogs down to a painful crawl, with the graphics displaying severe stuttering, and when bringing up the Power or Weapon Select Wheel, you have to wait for a few seconds until you can actually choose anything - with chances that the game immediately locks up once you make a choice. In case you notice this, it is best to immediately quit the game, restart and load the autosave made right before the fight commences. I repeatedly experienced this problem on the PS3 (download version), and I either need additional confirmation on this or would have to further investigate this matter. A workaround to this problem is to not use Warp during the final fight, thereby allowing the current run to complete without problems (make sure to set the AI so your squad mates don't actively use offensive powers: This prevents Warp from being automatically invoked and so avoids the lock-up). Robidu (talk) 21:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Might be PS3-specific, given that I've never experienced anything like that in the untold times I've done it on Xbox360. Cattlesquat (talk) 02:22, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::It definitely is, because several folks on ps3trophies.org have complained about this problem as well. Anyway, I'm going to do some more investigation in this matter as to when the game starts freezing (I'm currently playing a biotic so I got some good chances to figure out how this problem comes into play and what other factors must be fulfilled for the freeze to occur). Robidu (talk) 13:21, September 12, 2013 (UTC)